Friends With Benefits
by musicalmidget
Summary: mark is down about his failed attempts to woo Erica Hahn, he does some drinking, only to found by Callie Torres. LEMONS, Mallie one shot...


Mark Sloan, manwhore extraordinaire, sat alone at the bar in the Archfield, stirring his drink with the tiny red straw. His numerous efforts to get Erica Hahn were finally over. He wasn't going to date someone or pursue a person who blatantly mocked him in his OR. Callie had watched the whole thing unfold. Why had see been so blind to see the broken man before her? He was missing Addison as much as she was. She got that he liked the hard to get type, but Erica Hahn? Even she was out of his league. Callie had thought she was a pushover the moment she stepped into Seattle Grace. She thought Mark was just trying to get over the fact that the teenie boppers had said he looked like their dad, but to see him fail miserably at getting him tore at her heart.

He sighed heavily as he picked up the double scotch, single mault and downed it in one swig. He motioned for the bar tender to refill it and to keep them coming.

"You know a person can kill themselves, drinking like that." A voice behind him said sweetly. He knew that voice. It belonged to the one confidant he had found, since Addison departure. He let a small smirk appeared across his face as he turned around.

"Well if it is our everyday, homely ortho?" he said, motioning for her to sit on the empty stool next to him. She sat down, setting her black leather purse on the bar in front of her.

"So what brings you to the Archfield?"

"I came to get a drink. Gin and Tonic please." She said, to the bartender.

"Why didn't you just go to Joe's?"

"Why would I want to go to the one place I know my soon-to-be ex husband and his tramp of a girlfriend are?" she asked.

'Ah I see. Well you can sit here and keep me company as I drink away the remaining images of Erica Hahn."

"Dude, get over it already. She's doesn't have the hots for you and frankly I don't think she ever will." She said, picking up her own glass. She brought the drink to her lips and she took a large drink. Mark watched her every move. The way she licked her lips as she pulled the glass away from them, made his trousers tighter than they had been a moment before. She looked ever hotter right now than she had the first time he had met her. That night she was incredibly drunk but she was willing to sleep with him, no questions asked. He had never seen a woman look more beautiful than she had that night. What idiot in his right mind would give her up? And for a tramp like Izzie Stevens? George was that idiot, and the proof was sitting only a mere foot away from him.

Mark shifted in his seat, to accommodate for the growing erection he was getting but just watching her simple movements. The way she moved her finger across the rim of her glas was enough to make him pick her up and carry her off into the bathroom. But for once Mark had a sense of control. She was hurting, more than he was and he needed to respect that. Sure he had hit on her the week after her marriage fell apart but it was his nature. She looked like she needed that little pick me up.

"Mark, what are you staring at?" she asked, pulling him from his trance.

"Oh, Sorry. I was uh, never mind." He mutter, picking up hi glass.

"Whatever. Another please." She said, handing the glass to the bartender.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you really come here?"

"Damn you caught me! Ok, I came to check on you. I knew you would be in here, trying to pick up some unsuspecting girl or drinking your sorrows away."

"You know me too well."

"Yeah well, you're an easy read."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Mark, I could tell you what you were thinking right now."

"Ok then try me."

"You're thinking about how much I would let my guard down and you take me upstairs."

"Damn it! Sorry, but watching you like this, you know with a slight buzz, makes your simple movements a mating call to my groin. I can't help it. You're just too damn gorgeous for you own good." He said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Come dance with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you're drunk enough to dance with me. And I'm buzzed enough to let you. So come dance with me." She said, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the dance floor. Mark groaned but followed. The swaying of her hips as she danced her way onto the floor was intoxicating. She turned around and used her index finger to motion for him to come closer. Mark willingly went to her. She pressed her hips against him and began to dance. Mark moved his hands to her hips, holding her there as she literally dry humped him.

'Damn Mark, you weren't lying." She said, smirking when his erection pressed against the fabric of her jeans.

"Callie, I can't do this. Because the longer I dance with you the more I think about things I want to do with you." He explained, trying to pull away. Callie grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Who says I don't want you to do them to me?" she whispered sweetly into his ear. She gently nibbled his earlobe, causing him to shiver. Mark pulled her away.

"No, you're buzzed and still hurt. You're not thinking clearly."

"I'm clear as a bell Mark. I want you and from this…" she said, grabbing his crotch. "You clearly want me too." Mark didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the floor. He threw enough money on the bar to cover his and Callie's drinks then grabbed her purse.

They barely made it to the room before Mark ripped Callie's shirt off. Callie fumbled to remove his belt as he pushed her back, kissing her lips, neck and collar. Her knees buckled once they hit the bed and she fell onto it. Mark stepped out of his pants and removed his boxers. Callie took it upon her self to completely undress. She removed her pants and underwear in one swift motion, and then tossed them across the room. She sat up; to remove her bra as she watched Mark, fumble through his wallet. She snickered as he removed a condom and watched in pleasure as he put it on. He climbed on to the bed, crawling up to her. She slowly laid down and spread her legs for him as he left a trail of kisses from her stomach to her lips. He moved his hands slowly up the inside of her thighs and ran a finger across her hot center. She moaned and he licked her from his finger. He grabbed the back of her head as he positioned himself as her moist center and kissed her when he plunged deep within her. She immediately arched her back, taking more of him in. He fisted his hand in her hair and moved slow at first but her begging hips made him move faster. He curled his arm under her knee and brought it up making him go deeper. She pulled away from the kiss to gasp.

"Oh fuck…Mark!" she said, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back, causing him to groan.

"Mmm… Callie" he moaned, throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm fill his stomach. He pushed harder into her and causing her to come hard. Her muscles tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. He let go of her leg and collapsed onto her. Their sticky bodies remained together as they both breathed heavily. Mark could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his chest. He raised his head to look at her. She had such a peace over her that he hadn't seen in a very log time. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in though her nose and out her mouth.

"Oh god Mark, that was amazing. You should do the drunken sex thing more often." She whispered, through a ragged breath.

"I do, all the time."

"No, I meant with me."

"I could live with that."

"Friends with benefits?"

'Friends with benefits." He repeated and pulled out of her. That night Callie had come 6 glorious times before she finally fell asleep against Mark's chest.


End file.
